1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calling party number display systems and, more particularly, to a calling party number display system in which information is communicated between the origination equipment and destination equipment for parsing of telephone numbers to be displayed to increase the readability of international numbers and calls from different area codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, calling party number delivery systems, also known as caller-ID systems, typically only provide an unparsed telephone number of the calling party sent via the originating switching equipment and transported through the telecommunications network to the terminating switching equipment for display at the telephone receiver's device. Partitioning information is not sent through the network. Some terminating switching equipment attempts to provide partitioning of the calling party number using a best guess algorithm for partitioning the received calling party number digits. However, these algorithms often fail to provide the correct partitioning for all calls.
Known algorithms that can provide correct partitioning on a high percentage of calls are generally complicated and require the maintenance of an ever-changing database of numbering plan information, especially for international numbers. Thus, it would be desirable to take advantage of the switching equipment providing the calling party number which is best suited for determining the proper partitioning since it "knows" the numbering plan of the originating user.
Partitioning of displayed information for calling party numbers is a feature that may be used in the telecommunications field. To this end, it would be further desirable to apply such partitioning to a public (National or International) or private network telecommunication systems to improve readability of the calling party number displayed at the telephony users device by partitioning the number into logical fields separated by the field separators commonly used at the location of the display. Such partitioning may be especially helpful for use with international numbers which are of a more flexible format and often more difficult to read without the partitioning. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide calling party number delivery systems in which information between origination equipment and destination equipment is communicated so as to identify a convention of parsing of telephone numbers associated with the calling party telephone network.